The objectives of this application are to develop a cancer control plan to Louisiana and to implement statewide cancer prevention and cancer interventions to meet the NCI goal of reducing cancer mortality by 50% by the year 2000. A broad spectrum of existing cancer-related data bases will be obtained and analyzed with the collaboration of research teams from medical schools, voluntary health organizations, and the Office of Public Health. Based on the findings, the Office of Public Health will develop profiles of high risk groups and identify segments of the population in need of cancer prevention and control. With legislative support and support form the medical community, actions will be taken to 1) increase early detection of cervical and breast cancers, 2) increase access to state of the art treatment for cancer patients 3) increase the number of adolescents who choose not to smoke and the number of smokers who cease, and 4) increase the development of balanced nutritional dietary habits. The outcomes of these programs will be evaluated by reducing smoking rates, earlier stages of cancer at diagnosis, and reduced mortality rates.